kinoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose
"Our power doesn't make us good or bad. Our choices do." -Ruby Rose Ruby Rose, '''born '''The Darkness, is a Vacosian and a crossover character from the Cyverse series. She is the informal leader of the Ascendance Team and Kamijou Touma's teacher. Throughout her life, she constantly strives and trains to be the best possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept Remnant and the universes save from destruction many times.' '''Initially appearing in Toaru Michi no Imagine Breaker as a minor character, her role is expanded in Shinyaku Toaru Michi no Imagine Breaker and onwards, where she occasionally helps the Kamijou faction out from time to time, but mostly operates on her own. Appearance Red hair that is spiked up and giving her a deviant look, standing tall at 185 cm, Ruby is a woman of beauty and maturity. She has an ample bust of E and a very well trained body. She could even go for modelling, but only does it as part-time job. Overall, Ruby looks very similar to her mother Summer Rose, and has been called one of the prettiest woman on Remnant. Personality One thing that stands out about Ruby is that she’s confident, but there’s also a humbleness to her confidence that is very unique. Ruby is confident without arrogance. She’s confident with a purpose. Even when she’s not confident she exudes it to lift other people up or at least is usually open to talk about how unconfident she is, which in itself takes a certain amount of confidence. She expresses a very ‘us’ mentality and uses that phrasing a lot when talking. Unless she’s blaming herself for something. When she took on the mantle of leader of the Ascendance Team, one saw how unconfident Ruby is, but she still wore the title and went out there, as well as mentoring Kamijou with as much confidence and humbleness as she needed to admit her own shortcomings and works through them with her student. That humble confidence is what allows her to be able to see things from other people's perspectives. It’s why she’s usually not condescending against the younger generation and speaks up for them against others. Ruby has shown multiple times that she can talk people down from fighting or doing bad things or talk people up when they need to step up to the plate. It’s because she’s confident enough to say but, but humble enough to say it right. It’s again because of how humble she is that Ruby is not opposed to getting help when she needs it, or saying thank you to anyone that helps her. Ruby gets angry, she makes mistakes, yet she doesn’t hold back on apologizing for things when she’s done something wrong. Multiple times she snapped at people and then snapped right back and said she was sorry for it, because she’s strong enough emotionally that she can apologize if she’s wronged them. It’s even shown in the way she fights, one of Blair’s observations summing it up the best. “Style, grace…and a bit of flamboyance, but without the obtrusiveness and pitfalls of arrogance.” Biography Not much is known of Ruby's past, aside from the few facts listed below, not much is known about Ruby before her mid-twenties. The only one that really seems to know as well as Ruby herself is none other than Blair, who is her sibling. The both of them share said past, yet never speak upon it. What is known is that Ruby is currently on vacation on Earth and has taken up to teaching Touma to the best of her ability, after she noted that the youngling's arm possessed some of her primal essence, that of the Unnamed Darkness. Furthermore, she has been teaching Kamijou some martial arts and about Ki Manipulation too, especially as the opponents seem to get stronger and stronger and she wants her student to handle herself. Unfortunately Ruby is being forced more and more into action as time passes, and even if she keeps complaining, she helps out a lot. Powers & Abilities Ruby is one of the strongest member of the Ascendance Team and one of the most powerful characters in the two metaseries' Cyverse and Kinoverse. Ruby is able to hold her own if not take on seemingly any opponent. Her natural talent for combat along with her staggering power have reached unprecedented levels through training and fighting. Her status as a Vacosian, those who are considered eldritch relatives of the Saiyans from Universe 7, further cementing her status on the top. Furthermore, she has several transformations to increase her level of power and abilities even further. All in all, Ruby has rightfully earned her place as the co-leader of the Ascendance team, striving to become stronger and stronger, by training harder and harder every day. Ruby is a master of several things, first and foremost a martial arts master. Furthermore she uses a plethora of weapons, some of which include a Scythe-Sniper, which is Crescent Rose and a secondary weapon which is Rhongomyniad, a lance that is known as a '''Godkey', but hasn't been further explained or shown off by Ruby just yet. She learned how to use a sword as well and in all the aforementioned things is a master as well. Techniques Hãken (界王拳; lit. Supreme King Fist) is a fighting technique invented by Ruby. It is a technique that multiplies the user's energy ''for as long as the user can keep it up - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Hãken is that it uses up a lot of stamina, even more so than Super Vacosian 3. However, it can be used in combination with any form of hers, at the price of it taking a toll on her body. While in this state, her white aura becomes a vibrant blue. It requires proper Energy control to handle it. Further mastery over the technique and perfect energy control can nearly null the stamina drain completely. '''Immortality' – Due to her status as the Darkness, she has ageless immortality. Ruby is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. This is due to having one of the highest pain tolerances in existence. Yet immortal slayer weapons, like her own, and the rest of the group, still can inflict plenty of pain and lasting injuries on her. * Regeneration | Healing Factor – Thanks to her immortality, Ruby heals any wound much quicker than normal. Severed limbs can be easily re-attached or if Ruby wills it, regenerate from nothing within a few hours. Even completely disintegrating her won't do anything, for as long as Nonexistence is in any form, so will Ruby and simply pops back into existence. This is extremely useful with her Zenkai ability, allowing her to come back much stronger in a short period of time. Zenkai – Alternatively referred to as Vacosian Power, '''is a genetic Vacosian trait and power to gain strength from survival. Ruby becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she survives from near-death experiences. This Vacosian genetic trait allows their combat prowess to continually increase as they fight. This is done by the Vacosian instinctively imprinting on new experiences to lessen the chances of same injury happening again and likewise dramatically increasing their power after recovering from injuries. Coupled with the aforementioned healing factor/regeneration, Ruby tends to abuse Zenkais a lot, much like Blair does too. '''Instant Transmission – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing her index and middle fingers on her forehead to help her concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. Energy Nullification – Ruby is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless. Ruby used this ability during her fight with Cerveze, in which she negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous ki output of Cerveze and her own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire planet. Hakai | Absolute Destruction – As the Embodiment of Nonexistence, Ruby possessess the ability to destroy anything without limits, from concepts, boundaries and causation, to studies like metaphysics and science, even irrational concepts like the fabric of nothingness and totality itself. Absolute Nonexistence Embodiment - As it is known in the Cthulhu Mythos written by Lovecraft, The Darkness which is Ruby, is known as the Absolute Nonexistence and Destruction. She embodies all that doesn't exist and will be destroyed too. This grants her a plethora of power, some of which is known as Void Manipulation and Nonexistence Manipulation, among many other applications of her status and being. Manipulation & Magic Immunity – She's immune to magic and other manipulations that could influence her. E.G. A succubus trying to get her horny or using some kind of aphrodisiac on her will fail without guarantee. Another example being a magician who is trying to control her mind, it will fail and never work. Furthermore, illusions don't work on her either thanks to her God Ki. Boundary Manipulation – Ruby can create, shape and manipulate boundaries. Physical, material existential and so on and on, since everything is existentially and conceptually defined by boundaries, the possibilities of this ability are virtually limitless. This was gained after Ruby underwent a Semblance Evolution, which upgraded her Speed Semblance to that of Boundary Manipulation. Space-Time Manipulation - An ability gained via the Silver-Eyes of hers, which allow her to manipulate both space and time as she wishes. She mostly uses this to skip time forward or stop time to allow for more training. It also helps against opponents that would want to freeze her in time, as Ruby is immune to such things now, thanks to multiple zenkais enhancing this ability. Fligh'''t – The user uses their ''energy ''to give them the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. '''Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Hadoken - A powerful ki beam fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. * Full-Power Hadoken '- While the fundamentals of the technique are exactly the same as a regular Hadoken, the overall power of this Hadoken is even greater. * '''Ultimate Hadoken '- As with a regular Hadoken, Ruby cups her hands together and charges blue energy, then thrusts her arms forwards and fires the ultimate Hadoken. * '''Divine Hadoken - Utilizing God Ki, the Hadoken becomes a white color and becomes massively stronger. * Haken Hadoken x 10 - 20 -''' A Hadoken enhanced by Ruby's Haken technique, giving it a ten to twenty times bigger power output. '''Ryuken – Ruby delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a white dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with it, or devour them. This technique was taught to her by Goku, after they met-up for another spar after the Tournament of Power. * Supreme Ryuken - An enhanced form of the Dragon Fist used by Ruby in her Super Vacosian 4 form and holds ten times the amount of power of the standard version. * Hadoryuken -''' A combination of the Haken and the Ryuken, in which Ruby first feigns the opponent with a Hadoken and once they have deflected it, they get surprised by the Ryuken. '''Can You Follow Me? – Ruby teleports in front of the opponent and delivers several high-speed punches and kicks. Ruby finishes the attack by knocking the enemy away with a left-hook kick, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Kiai – An invisible wave of energy emitted from the hand. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Energy Manipulation – Ruby is often shown to be using energy blasts or beams. Ruby can create, shape and manipulate her energy. By learning to harness her inner latent energy, she is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Among this she achieved to full extend of this power, like extraordinary abilities, energy blasts, some elemental manipulation and a major boost to her stats. Energy Sense – The ability to sense energy. Sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Mimicry – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Ruby usually refrains from using it, but when she sees something interesting, she'll definitely copy it. Aura Blade – She emits a blade of white energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. It seems to be enhanced by the form's aura. * Ruby can shoot out multiple energy javelins from his blade that first pierce the target and then explode. * Aura Lance – She holds out her right hand and creates a lance-like weapon that consists of electrically charged Ki, then throws the lance at the opponent, violently impaling them, and explodes afterwards. Immunities – Thanks to a combination of her Godly Ki and Zenkai, Ruby has been able to adapt to many techniques over the decades and was able to gain resistances to them. This include and are not limited to: * Thanks to her divine state, Ruby as someone with God Ki and beyond has transcended time and is not affected by things like time manipulation by those weaker than herself. Meaning if someone does a time-stop, she'd be unaffected and could attack them like that. Furthermore, all the aforementioned abilities above, she is resistant to and others will have a hard time affecting her with them, unless she's willing to let it happen. Transformations In her journeys Ruby has unlocked a plethora of transformations, both through vigorous training and in special cases, through a ritual to obtain Godly Ki. Here some of the used ones in the Kinoverse will be shown. Super Vacosian A legendary transformation of the Vacosians, which legends have been passed down from generation to generation in Remnant. They were more common before the God of Destruction Cerveze wiped out all of them in a fit of rage, but as they are known for being resilient, some of them survived. It's been thousands of years, but the legend has reawakened and revived within Ruby Rose. At first the form made Ruby restless and her daughter even commented that her kindhearted father didn't exist anymore, what was left was a savage warrior with the intent to kill. Thankfully, after a lot of training and mastering the form, it only changes her physically, not mentally anymore. The changes brought on are a few; Her hair becomes a shade of silvery-white, while her silver-eyes become a shade of piercing red. Overall the muscle mass is increased. Additionally, the form has a multiplier of 50 times her base form. Super Vacosian Blue After the battle with Cerveze, Ruby was introduced to a new realm of power; the realm of Gods. With her body now being capable of producing Godly Ki on its own, as it had adapted after the fight with the God of Destruction, Ruby wanted to become even stronger. Which is why she forfeited her pride and asked the attendant Angel to train her. Alongside with Blair, the both of them trained for the better part of 3 years there, mastering new techniques and climbing to higher realms. The result of the training was great; They gained perfect, flawless Ki Control, which meant they now could go into Super Vacosian God and go into Super Vacosian, which resulted in a blue clad form, Super Vacosian God Super Vacosian. Due to Ruby often biting her tongue, they opted to rename it to Super Vacosian Blue. This form is a bit an inch taller than that of Super Vacosian God, but as opposed to being slimmer or skinnier, they retain the muscle increase & definition from Super Vacosian. This form uses both Godly and Mortal Ki, but the user still cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God. It comes with flawless Ki control, which allows them to increase or decrease their powerlevel at will. Thanks to the perfect Ki Control, Ruby is able to use the Haken with this form once more, up to the maximum multiplier of 20 times. A flaw that comes with this form from prolonged usage, is that it has incredible stamina drain, not as severe as Super Vacosian 3 though. Repeated usage of this form will cause the user to be unable to pull out even 10% of the form's full power. With enough mastery or the sub-forms, these flaws can be done away with. Wrathful State Alternatively known as Super Vacosian 4, this form is unique to those with Vacosian blood and a different branch of transformation from the earlier Super Vacosian and God Forms. The only way a Vacosian can attain SV4 is if they have a high enough power-level and become an eldritch abomination, and regain conscious control over the form. Even after this form is attained, it can be accessed at will, for as long as the user still has a place in the eldritch hierarchy. The form possesses all of the power of an Outer God, condensed into a smaller, humanoid form. The Super Vacosian 4 draws the power of its user up to its utmost limits. It allows the user to utilize more powerful signature techniques, in Ruby's case the Supreme Ryuken, which is ten times stronger than the normal Ryuken. Like Super Vacosian God, this form seemingly allows the user to absorb energy attacks, however unlike said God form, SV4 does not use up the user's power when absorbing energy attacks. Unlike SV3 and Super Vacosian Blue's energy and stamina drain, this form does not require any energy to keep up and only a very small, nearly not noticeable stamina drain to maintain. Furthermore this form raises the power of the user to their prime physical condition. For Ruby this means a much fitter body and making her height go from 185 cm to 200 cm, as well as turn her silver-eyes into metallic-blue ones. Category:Ascendance team Category:Rose legacy Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Eldritch being Category:Outer god Category:Cosmic Side Characters Category:Female Category:Vacosian